Gali (2015)
Gali was a Toa and the Master of Water on Okoto. History After being summoned by the Protector elders, Gali and the other Toa landed on Okoto and embarked on a quest to find the Mask of Creation and fight evil. Gali was greeted by the Protector of Water when she landed in the Region of Water. The two then set off to claim the Toa’s Golden Mask of Power, the Golden Mask of Water. After traveling for weeks in the region, the two finally saw the Mask. However, they were attacked by Skull Spiders. The Protector of Water held them off while the Toa finished the journey to the Mask. Gali claimed her mask just as the Protector was subdued by the Spiders. Gali made short work of the assailants, and quickly set off for the Ancient City. Upon arrival, she met the other Toa, and they were greeted by Tahu. He and Kopaka got into a fight over who should be leader. Gali desperately tried to break up the fight, but to no avail. After Onua separated the conflicting Masters, Gali proposed voting on a leader. However, before anyone but Lewa could vote, Pohatu shushed them, claiming to sense an evil presence. No sooner had he said that the Lord of Skull Spiders appeared before them. Gali charged at him, knocking Lewa out of the way in the process. However, she did not get far before the Lord of Skull Spiders shot a web from his mouth that ensnared the Toa of Water. After Onua suggested a collaboration, Gali struck the Lord of Skull Spiders with her Elemental Trident, and the rest of the Toa helped to defeat him as one. Moments later, the Toa heard the voice of Ekimu through their Golden Masks. He praised them for their bravery, and encouraged them to find his resting place. Gali and the other Toa obliged, and set off to find the Mask Maker’s resting place with the guidance of their masks. Personality Gali is normally amicable and mellow, and the other Toa have little cause to take offense with her. She is compassionate and empathetic, though she has trouble making others laugh becuase she can't tell a joke right. She has a strong sense of justice, and if she feels that someone is being unjustly oppressed, she can be quite fierce. Powers and Tools Gali can control water and is extremely agile in it, able to out-swim any creature. Gali carried an Elemental Trident as her primary weapon. The blades of the axe could reattach to her feet and become Shark Fins to help her swim. While using this, the Trident became her Harpoon. Her weapons were since changed to a single elemental blade of water. Gali formerly wore the Mask of Water, and the Golden Mask of Water but now wears the Unity Mask of Water and the Golden Unity Mask of Water. Trivia * Gali’s Shark Fins include extra cross rods to connect them together to form a mermaid’s tail. However, they are not shown pegged together in the instructions, box art, or commercials. * Gali is female, however she has been called "he" and her voice in the online videos is a male voice. * Gali, along with Tahu is the only Toa to not have a corrupted variation of her mask. * Gali is the only Toa to have two translucent colors (not counting weapon elements or eyes) External Links *Gali at LEGO BIONICLE’s website *The 2015 sets at BrickJournal de:Gali (2015) Category:Water Category:Toa Category:2016